


The Fault of the Fallen Angel

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cynic Grantaire, M/M, Oblivious Grantaire, Pining Enjolras, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Inspired by this gorgeous fic by alwaysanoriginal: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741165
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Fault of the Fallen Angel

He is darkness.  
Or so he says...  
And I am light.  
Compared to him perhaps.  
But I am not a god.

He thinks that I am the Way and the Truth,  
When really I am but the fallen angel  
Trying to pick himself back up.  
It's not my fault if others follow the dying light.  
It is not my fault.

He thinks that I am serious,  
Whilst he is the only one capable of being chaotic.  
But I am only serious when I have to be.  
He does not see.

He does not see that if he would let me  
I would drink of his frivolity.  
I would bathe in his brashness and soak in his cynicism.  
If he would let me.  
If I could correct him.

If I am light,  
It is only because he fans the flame.  
Would that I were allowed  
To go out and disappear  
into the darkness of his shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous fic by alwaysanoriginal: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741165


End file.
